1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a skateboard, and more particularly to a skateboard which has a bending device at the rear end of the deck thereof so that the user can make use of a skill to exert a force with a single foot to achieve a braking effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional skateboard, as shown in FIG. 4, primarily includes a front supporting bar 11 with a handgrip 10, a front wheel assembly 12, a rear wheel assembly 13 and a deck 14. The bottom end of the front supporting bar 11 is coupled with the front wheel assembly 12 while a braking pad 15 is mounted at the rear side of the deck 14 and above the rear wheel assembly 13. The user can use one foot to press the braking pad 15 which is then in contact with the rear wheel assembly 13 to produce an expected braking effect.
Although the foregoing design can exactly reach the braking effect, the user has to place one foot upon the deck 14 to perform the skating motion. Consequently, in braking, the user has to try to use this foot to keep the balance of the center of gravity of the body while the other foot performs the braking motion. In other words, the user must have an excellent skill to command this kind of the skateboard so that it's difficult for beginners.
Moreover, the two feet of the user stand upon the skateboard in performing the braking procedure, that is, one foot is situated on the deck 14 while the other foot is located on the braking pad 15. In addition that it's difficult to maintain the center of gravity, the body is potentially endangered with the motion of the skateboard.